Adventures of a Togruta
by God of the Challenge
Summary: Full summary inside. I know I was supposed to update "The General of Miracles REWRITE" next, but this was a personal favor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys, SaurusRock625 here with yet another Pokémon crossover. Now, I was unable to post this one myself, so my good buddy, God of the Challenge, will post and update this story for me while I write the chapters.**_

 _ **GC: Hey, y'all, how's it going?**_

 _ **Me: Anyways, we hope you guys enjoy this story, because we worked very hard on it. So like they say with this franchise…**_

 _ **Me and GC: Gotta Catch em' All!**_

 _ *****The following is a non-profit story. Pokémon and Star Wars: The Clone Wars are both owned by their respective owners. Please support the good old days of the past.*****_

* * *

"Charmander, I choose you!" = Normal Speech

 _"Charmander, I choose you!" = Thoughts_

 **"Charmander, I choose you!" = Yelling**

 _ **"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon." = Pokémon Data**_

* * *

 _ **Your Journey has only Begun…**_

* * *

 _A galaxy in turmoil! With the Hutt Clan now allied with the Republic, the Jedi are now able to safely transport supplies to their armies throughout the galaxy. But all is not well for the emotional health of a certain Jedi-in-Training._

 _Ahsoka Tano has gotten sloppy in her fighting abilities and has become very fearful of all lives being risked on the battlefield._

 _Knowing the stress that has been building up in his student and the horrors she has witnessed, Anakin Skywalker requests a short meditative retreat for his Padawan so that she may come to terms with what she must now do for the good of the galaxy. The council agrees, but they have absolutely no idea about the series of events that have just been set into place._

* * *

Up on the ship known as the Resolute, Ahsoka was alone in her quarters. It was a modest living arrangement, having a bed, a nightstand, and a closet for her clothes. Her master was currently taking her to her home planet, Shili, for her meditative retreat. But she knew it probably wouldn't do her any good.

Sighing to herself, Ahsoka decided to try and drown her misery in a videogame she had recently bought. She pulled her Gameboy Advance out from the drawer of her nightstand and turned it on to reveal the startup screen for the Pokémon Leaf Green version of the game.

The young Padawan didn't know why, but this series sparked up a strange kind of curiosity within her young mind. So she saved up all her credits and used them to buy a Gameboy Advance and a copy of the game when she had saved up enough. It was just her way of getting away from the harsh reality of the war she was forced to fight in.

Just thinking about the war sent shivers up her spine and made her feel sick.

Ahsoka could still see the bodies of dead Clones, Jedi, and civilians alike. She could still hear the cries of anguish as the wounded were rushed off the battlefield for medical attention. But worst of all… She could still see the mangled body of her best friend, Barriss Offee, as she was immediately rushed off to the nearest medical facility after stepping on a separatist landmine.

It was truly a gruesome sight that she could still see clear in her head. Barriss' legs had been blown clean off in the explosion. One above the knee and the other below. Half of her left forearm had been burned to cinders, and her right arm had been incinerated right at the shoulder. She still had all her hair, but her body was covered in third-degree burns and bruises. And I'd rather not go into detail about the internal damage.

Ahsoka shook her head as she tried not to cry. Even though she knew that Barriss was alive, the healers refused to let her know the progress of her friend's recovery. Almost as if they thought her fellow Padawan was as good as dead.

Getting upset over this wasn't going to help her now, so Ahsoka decided to just start playing her game so that she could try to relax.

"Well, it's now or never." Ahsoka said to herself.

She pressed the start button on the game, and it made the chosen noise for Venusaur's call before the screen went white.

But after several seconds, the screen didn't change at all. Ahsoka raised an eye marking and tried to fix it, even going so far as to try turning the power off and back on again, but there was no change.

"What is going on with this thing? It's brand new, so it shouldn't be having any problems." Ahsoka thought to herself.

She was broken from her musings when she felt some sort of suction in the room. Ahsoka began to panic as she thought that an airlock had been opened without her knowing. But she looked in front of her and saw that the cause of this… was her game!

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" panicked Ahsoka.

Her question remained unanswered as she felt herself being sucked into her game. She tried to fight it, even attempting to use the Force to repel the suction, but the force of whatever was pulling her in was just too strong. Knowing that what was going to happen was inevitable, Ahsoka screamed as she was pulled into her game while sending a final message to her master through their bond.

 _"MASTER, HELP!"_

And with that, she was sucked into her game through the screen of her Gameboy. The only evidence of her having been there was her Lightsaber.

* * *

 _ *****Somewhere within the Game…*****_

* * *

Ahsoka didn't know what happened after her ordeal, but she could tell that she was at least alive. She opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by a white light that seemed endless.

"Where am I…?" she asked out loud.

Her voice echoed in the empty space, and at first, she thought she was dreaming. So she pinched her arm and grimaced in pain. Definitely not a dream. That's when she heard something.

"Hello there! And welcome to the world of Pokémon."

Ahsoka turned around to see an elderly man who looked to be in his late forties, early fifties, wearing a white lab coat and khaki pants along with black shoes. He had a friendly smile, but that didn't make the young Togruta drop her guard.

"My name is Professor Oak. I'm often referred to as the Professor of Pokémon." the man introduced.

He then gestured to a large screen next to him that Ahsoka found to be important, for some reason.

"There are some very interesting creatures that inhabit this world. And as you may know, they are known throughout the world simply as Pokémon."

Professor Oak snapped his fingers, and the screen next to him turned on to reveal several shadows of these mysterious creatures. Ahsoka was amazed at the many different shapes and sizes of these creatures. She only knew about Venusaur, due to it being on the box cover of her game.

"For some people, Pokémon are pets, while others enjoy using them for battle. We find ourselves coexisting in various styles." Oak explained.

He then reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a red and white spherical object that Ahsoka instantly recognized.

 _"A Pokéball…!"_

Oak threw the Pokéball, causing it to open with a distinct 'POP' sound. In a beam of light energy, an adorable creature that looked like a brown and white fox kit with long ears appeared and yipped as it landed in the professor's arms. Oak gently held the creature and stroked the fur on its head, making it purr in content as he continued his explanation.

"Are you interested in learning about this new world?" Oak asked.

Ahsoka just couldn't find the words to express how much she wanted to, so she just silently nodded her head.

"I'll be your guide in this world through a story of adventure like none other."

The white area began to dissipate at Oak's next words.

"Now, the world of Pokémon awaits! Let's get started!"

As the area changed, Ahsoka began to see two creatures fighting against each other. And two humans seemed to be commanding them. One was a quadrupedal creature with big ears, a horn on its head, a pinkish purple armored hide, and several rows of spikes along its back. The other was a strange looking purple ghost with two legs, two arms, pointy ears, blood red eyes with black pupils, and a creepy looking smile.

The two creatures were locked in a grapple when all of a sudden, the ghost punched the horned creature away to gain some distance.

"Gengar used Double-Edge!" announced a voice.

After recovering, the horned creature fired a glowing purple spike from its horn and nailed the now named Gengar right in the chest.

"Nidorino counters with Poison Sting, but it's not very effective!"

Ahsoka watched as Nidorino and Gengar continued to trade blows, dodging, evading, countering, and using stronger moves every time. It was astounding! She'd never seen anything like it in her young life! But as the battle was about to reach its climactic end, the battle faded away to show that Ahsoka was in a new place entirely.

"Where am I now?" Ahsoka asked herself.

It was a small and peaceful looking town that had buildings made from materials like wood or bricks. There were people just going about their business everywhere. People laughing, children playing, and no one seemed to care that she looked different.

Speaking of looks, Ahsoka checked her reflection in the water of a nearby fountain and saw that her wardrobe had changed somewhat upon entering this strange world. She was still a Togruta, but she was now wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt with a pink Pokéball mark on the chest, a white skirt with auburn leggings underneath, and a pair of white hiking boots. She also had on a pair of pink fingerless gloves.

 _"What happened to my clothes?"_ Ahsoka mentally asked herself. _"I wasn't wearing this stuff on the Resolute. Did they change when I was transported?"_

"Excuse me, miss?" said a familiar voice.

Ahsoka turned around to see Professor Oak standing behind her with a couple of bags in his arms, but there was a parcel that he was struggling to hold.

"If it's not too much trouble, would you mind carrying this parcel back to my lab for me?" Oak asked. "As you can see, my hands are kind of full here."

At first, Ahsoka wanted to say no, thinking that the professor might try to dissect her. But looking at him, she could tell that he meant her no harm.

"Sure," said Ahsoka as she took the box. "If you give me directions to your lab, I'd be happy to assist you. I'm new in town, so I don't quite know my way around yet."

"Then allow me to be your escort. Thank you miss… Forgive me, but I didn't catch your name." Oak said sheepishly.

"My name's Ahsoka. Ahsoka Tano."

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ahsoka. I'm professor Oak."

The good professor led Ahsoka to his lab, a modest looking ranch that gave Ahsoka the feeling of 'this place is more than it seems'. And she was right.

On the inside, the place was a lot bigger and had some pretty advanced technology. Not as advanced as she was used to, but still years ahead of this planet's time. There were also several lab assistants hard at work with the various computers and machines there.

"Nice place, professor." Ahsoka praised.

"Thank you, Ahsoka. It is rather impressive, isn't it?" Oak said with a content smile on his face.

"Hey, gramps,"

Ahsoka looked to see a human boy about her age walking towards her and Oak. He had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore a pair of sneakers, an unbuttoned green shirt over a black undershirt, a necklace with a single charm on it, and a pair of purplish blue pants.

"Who's this girl?" asked the boy.

"Ah, Blue! You're early." Oak said as he set down the bags. "Ahsoka, this is my grandson, Blue. Blue, this is Ahsoka Tano. She's new in town, and I think she might be becoming a Pokémon trainer like you today."

The now named Blue seemed to light up at this.

"No foolin'? Sweet! It'd be pretty boring having to go on this journey without some decent competition!" Blue said before extending his hand. "Nice to meet you, Ahsoka. I'm Blue, and I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokémon Master!"

"Nice to meet you too, Blue." Ahsoka replied as she and Blue shook hands. "Hey, professor, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is in that box anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked, Ahsoka." Oak said.

He opened the parcel and removed the contents of the box. He held an object out to Ahsoka, who looked a bit confused.

It was a flat, rectangular device with a blue bulb at the top left corner, and a yellow triangle that faced to the right on the left side. It was big enough to fit into the palm of Ahsoka's hand, even though it was a good two inches bigger than her palm.

"This is the Pokédex." Oak said.

"The Pokédex?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. It automatically records the data on any Pokémon you've caught." Oak explained as he handed Blue a Pokédex. "It's a high tech encyclopedia."

The Pokédex in Ahsoka's hand flipped open to reveal a screen with a yellow data pad on it.

"Wow, technology sure is advancing fast, isn't it?" Ahsoka asked in awe.

"Sure is!" Blue replied.

"Ahsoka, Blue, listen up. I'm going to give you each one Pokédex. I'd like you to do something very important for me." Oak said. "To create a complete guide to all of the Pokémon in the world; that has always been my dream."

Ahsoka was astounded that a man as old as professor Oak was able to hold onto such a dream for so many years. Having been raised in the Jedi Temple for her whole life, Ahsoka has never had such big dreams. But this man's words were somehow finding their way into her heart without even trying.

"It's been your dream?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, but the thing is, I'm too old to do this myself. It's quite difficult to travel all around the world seeking all kinds of Pokémon." Oak said, continuing his explanation. "So now I want the two of you to help fulfill my dream. Can I count on you?"

Ahsoka didn't even need to think about it.

"Yeah!"

"Now, gramps, you haven't forgotten about your promise, right? In exchange for us helping you do this?" Blue asked.

"Hm? Promise? What promise?" Ahsoka asked.

Oak just smiled at the two.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten it." Oak assured.

Ahsoka just stood there confused. What was this promise that they were talking about? The lights next to the professor lit up to reveal a desk that had three Pokéballs on it. That's when Ahsoka realized what was about to happen.

"As you can see, there are three Pokémon here. I'd like to give each of you the opportunity to choose one." Oak said.

A light shone down on one of the Pokéballs, and the Pokémon that was inside appeared on a screen. This Pokémon looked like an orange bipedal lizard with a flame burning at the end of its tail.

"The fire Pokémon, Charmander,"

A second light shone to reveal a Pokémon that looked a lot like a bipedal turtle with light blue skin and a curly tail.

"The water Pokémon, Squirtle,"

The third light shown down to reveal a quadrupedal Pokémon that looked like a cross between a mammal, a dinosaur, and a frog with light blue skin, green markings, and a big green flower bulb growing out of its back.

"The plant Pokémon, Bulbasaur. Now then, you may choose the one that you like." Oak said.

Ahsoka and Blue were practically trembling with excitement. Their very own Pokémon… It was like a dream come true! And for Ahsoka, it wasn't the same as just choosing one in a videogame!

"You know, I'm feeling like a gentleman today, so ladies first. "Blue said.

Ahsoka turned to Blue. Was he serious.

"Go ahead and choose first, Ahsoka." Blue insisted with a wink.

"Now think carefully before you choose." Oak advised.

Ahsoka looked back to the Pokéballs in front of her. When she'd first gotten the game before this whole thing started, she'd been thinking about getting a Bulbasaur so she could evolve it into Venusaur. But now, she decided to pick a different Pokémon. And she knew just the one she wanted.

"Okay then. I choose Charmander." Ahsoka said. "You see, someone who became like a father to me always told me that I have an unbreakable spirit that burns with the passion of a raging fire. So, I figured that I should go with a fire type to match my burning spirit."

Ahsoka tossed her Pokéball into the air, and in a burst of flame, her Charmander appeared outside of its Pokéball.

"Char Char!" it cried as it fell into Ahsoka's arms.

"This is so amazing!" Ahsoka squealed as she hugged her Pokémon.

"I see… And what about you, Blue? Are you going to choose Squirtle because its blue coloring is perfect for someone with your name?" Oak asked, subtly making fun of his grandson's name.

Blue just scoffed at the notion.

"Yeah, right! I wouldn't pick my Pokémon because of a ridiculous reason like that!" Blue said, picking up Squirtle's Pokéball. "But since Ahsoka chose fire, then I'll choose water."

With that, Blue threw his Pokéball into the air, and released his own Pokémon.

"Squirtle Squirt!" the tiny turtle Pokémon cried, landing in Blue's arms.

"You know, now that you have them, you can give a nickname to your Pokémon, if you want." Oak said.

That got Ahsoka to thinking. Did she want to give a nickname to her Pokémon? If she did, she'd probably just nickname her Charmander. Having to keep track of so many different names would be way too difficult.

"Well, before I choose to give Charmander a nickname or not, what gender is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why don't you check your Pokédex?" Oak suggested. "It lets you scan your Pokémon so you can learn what moves it knows, and even its gender.

Not having anything else to lose, Ahsoka opened her Pokédex and pointed it at Charmander. Its image popped up and a mechanical voice began to speak.

 _ **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. It has a preference for hot things. When it rains, steam is said to spout from the tip of its tail. This Charmander is female and knows the moves Scratch and Growl.**_

"Okay then, um… I don't know why, but I wanna call her Wyvern." Ahsoka said before asking her Pokémon "Do you like that name, girl?"

In response to this, Charmander nodded with a smile on her face, making Ahsoka smile as well.

"Alright, Wyvern it is." Ahsoka said.

"You know, Ahsoka, this whole thing changes everything." Blue said. "You'll see. Now that I have this Squirtle, I'll become the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world! Well, gramps, I gotta go!"

Blue began to run for the door, leaving a slightly gawking Ahsoka behind.

"Alright. It's okay to aim high, but don't forget my request!" Oak called.

"Leave it all to me! I got it covered!" Blue called back in response.

The boy then pocketed his Pokédex and walked out the door.

"Oh my…" sighed Oak.

"He's your grandson after all, professor." said a female lab assistant.

"Yes well, the truth is, I was a serious Pokémon trainer when I was young as well." Oak admitted.

"Pokémon… trainer…" Ahsoka thought to herself.

"Char!" Wyvern cried, excited to begin a journey with her trainer.

"Ahsoka, I'm counting on you." Oak said.

The young Togruta gained a determined look. Whether this was real or not, she was going to see it through to the end.

"You got it, professor! Wyvern and I will make you proud!" Ahsoka declared.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Me: Alright! I'd say that this chapter came out beautifully! And I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on the chapter! Authors and guests alike!**_

 _ **GC: Yeah, you all know how much we fan fiction authors love hearing feedback from you guys! But flamers? Mmm, not so much. And before I forget, my poll for my own Pokémon crossover is still up, so vote away!**_

 _ **Me: Well, in any case, if you liked this chapter you be sure to punch that LIKE button! You could be all… 'Hey, like button! FIST!' *Punches like button*. And now, we're gone until next time!**_

 _ **Me and GC: Goodbye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me: Hey, guys! We're back with yet another exciting chapter of Adventures of a Togruta! We'd like you to sit back, relax, and enjoy the next stage of Ahsoka's journey. Also, I forgot to mention in the Pokédex entry, but Ahsoka's Charmander is currently level 5._**

 ** _GC: For crying out loud man! This should be something you don't forget to do._**

 ** _Me: Anyways, I noticed that we forgot to put the summary for the story in the previous chapter. So just for information's sake, here it is!_**

 ** _*Summary: A few months after becoming Anakin's Padawan, the stress and horrors of war begin to take their toll on young Ahsoka Tano. But when she is somehow transported into a copy of the Pokémon Leaf Green game, will she be able to endure the new journey presented to her? And when it's time for her to leave... Will she want to?*_**

 ** _GC: Probably to finish the war and return. I'm not sure._**

 ** _Me: Now, with no further delay, let's check up on how Anakin and the others are holding up, shall we?_**

 ** _***Still don't own Pokémon or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!***_**

* * *

 ** _Finding out what Happened: Discovery of Egg Moves and Hidden Abilities!_**

* * *

Up in the cockpit of the Resolute, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were managing the ship's course to Ahsoka's birth planet. But it was much more difficult than usual for Anakin. And his old master understood why.

"Anakin, you need to stop worrying so much about Ahsoka. She's a big girl and can take care of herself." Obi-Wan joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

But Anakin wasn't in the mood for that.

"Don't even joke about things like that, Obi-Wan! This is serious business!" Anakin scolded. "Ahsoka's mental stability is beginning to be pushed off the edge because of this war, and you're making it seem like a joke? What the heck, man?!"

"Anakin, I know you're worried about your Padawan, and your sense of worry is justified, but you need to understand that Ahsoka will eventually get over her fears of war. I remember you going through the same thing when this whole thing started, and yet you recovered very quickly if my memory is correct." Obi-Wan lectured.

"But Ahsoka isn't me, Obi-Wan." Anakin pointed out.

Obi-Wan sighed. Trying to get his former Padawan to calm down was the same as trying to shave a Wookiee. Impossible.

But, he could sympathize with his former student. Ahsoka has been feeling very stressed and worried lately, and it certainly was enough to cause even Mace Windu to feel worried about her mental health. And the fact that the healers wouldn't tell Ahsoka that her friend was healing quickly didn't help either.

Obi-Wan sighed again. This whole thing was just downright exasperating. Children were being forced to grow up well before their time because of this stupid war, and it was showing just how hard it is for them to handle the mental strain.

That's when he and Anakin suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force. Coming from… Ahsoka?

"Anakin…"

"I sense it too."

They both soon heard through the Force two words that shook them to their very cores.

 _"MASTER, HELP!"_

"AHSOKA!" cried Anakin as he shot up and ran to his Padawan.

"Anakin, wait!" Obi-Wan called as he was forced to take the wheel.

Anakin ran full speed towards his Padawan's room, rushing to save her from whatever might be attacking her. The only thing he could see in her room was a bright light that shone through the crack at the bottom of her door. But just as quickly as the light came, it vanished. And all that was heard from behind the door was a couple of clattering sounds.

 **"Ahsoka? Snips, can you hear me?!"** Anakin yelled, hitting the door.

Not bothering to wait for a response, Anakin used a strong Force Push to break the door down in his frantic state of mind. He looked around, but the only evidence of his Padawan having even been there was her Lightsaber and… is that a Gameboy Advance with an eerie white light coming off the screen?

"Hey now, where'd this thing come from?" Anakin asked, calming down a bit.

He reached down and picked up the device before pressing the 'start' button, and his eyes widened considerably when he saw what was going on.

"I gotta show this to Obi-Wan!"

With that said, Anakin rushed back to the cockpit of the Resolute to show his old master what he found. The reason? He just found out that his Padawan has been transported into a videogame.

The Jedi High Council will never believe this.

* * *

 _ *****Back in the Game World…*****_

* * *

After returning Wyvern to her Pokéball, Ahsoka set off on Route 1 with a bag slung over her shoulder. She knew from reading the manual of her game that the Pokémon of this world inhabited places like tall grass, caves, water, and sometimes under rocks and in trees. But that still left her with one question that she felt needed to be answered.

 _"How did I get to this world?"_ she mentally asked herself.

Ahsoka sat down on a nearby rock as the gears in her brain kept turning.

 _"I don't know if it was the Force that brought me here, but one thing is abundantly clear… I am in the game. But the characters and creatures seem to have lives and personalities of their own. But how is this possible?"_

That's when she remembered an earlier talk she had with Barriss while they were still initiates. About the concept of multiple universes existing parallel to their own. And how each universe was similar to their own universe, and yet different in so many ways.

"Is it possible that the Multiverse Theory is real…? And that this is one of those universes?" Ahsoka asked herself.

She was broken from her thoughts as a sound caught her attention. She looked back to the path, and saw a Pokémon pecking at the ground for grubs. It looked an awful lot like a bird; possibly a pigeon. It was covered in brown and cream colored feathers with black marks over its eyes and a pink beak.

"Whoa… a wild Pokémon!" Ahsoka said in awe.

The Pokémon must've heard her, as it looked up at her with a curious gaze. In response to this, Ahsoka pulled out her Pokédex and pointed it at the bird.

It flipped open and showed a picture of the bird Pokémon, but everything else about its data was blank. Ahsoka was confused about this, until she remembered Professor Oak's words about the Pokédex.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! It won't record the data unless I capture it!"

Ahsoka then pulled out Wyvern's Pokéball, and looked at the bird Pokémon.

"Hey, how's about a battle? If I win, you join my team. if you win, you can go on your way. Deal?" Ahsoka challenged.

The bird Pokémon got a determined look on its face and puffed up its feathers as it chirped in acceptance.

* * *

 _ **[Cue Pokémon Leaf Green/Fire Red Battle Music (Wild Pokémon)]**_

* * *

"Okay, here we go! Wyvern, battle stance!" Ahsoka cried, hurling the Pokéball.

It popped open, and in a flash of light, the young and inexperienced Charmander appeared.

"Char!" Wyvern growled.

The bird Pokémon started off the fight, and flew up a bit before charging straight at Wyvern with the intent of ramming into her. Fortunately, Ahsoka seemed to know at least the basics of battling wild Pokémon.

"Wyvern, hurry! Dodge and counter with your Growl attack!"

The flying Pokémon may have had speed on its side, but Wyvern was quick enough to dodge by the skin of her teeth. Once she landed, she let loose a growl that sent a few sonic waves at the bird. Upon impact, a red aura shone from the bird Pokémon before disappearing.

"Nice! Its attack power's been lowered! Now, Wyvern, jump up and hit it with your Scratch attack!"

"Char!" Wyvern growled in acknowledgement.

She waited until the bird Pokémon turned in flight to try ramming her again, then jumped at the last second. The attack missed, but Wyvern was able to land a solid blow on the bird, swiping her sharp claws against its back.

The bird Pokémon cried out in pain before falling to the ground. Ahsoka was certain that it was down, but not out. And she was right.

The Pokémon flew back up with a bit of difficulty, and began to rapidly flap its wings in Wyvern's direction. The result was a huge wave of sand being sent right at the young Charmander, forcing her to close her eyes. Ahsoka was forced to squint her own eyes as she knew what was going to happen next.

Wyvern was briefly engulfed in a purplish grey aura as her accuracy fell because of the Sand-Attack. Ahsoka and Wyvern barely had enough time to open their eyes as the bird Pokémon screeched and bowled Wyvern over with a Tackle attack. The young Charmander cried out in pain as she skidded across the ground. Fortunately, the damage was lessened due to the Growl attack.

"HANG IN THERE, WYVERN!" Ahsoka urged. "Get up and hit it with another Scratch attack!"

Fortunately, Wyvern was still strong enough to get back up and attack again. She charged at the bird Pokémon and landed another Scratch across the bird's underbelly.

It fell to the ground, but was having a lot more trouble getting back up.

"Now's my chance!"

Ahsoka pulled an empty Pokéball out of her bag, and took aim.

"GO, POKÉBALL!" she cried as she threw it.

The Pokéball hit the Bird Pokémon head on, and turned it into red energy before the wild Pokémon was sucked in. It landed on the ground and began to shake as the Pokémon inside struggled for freedom.

...One shake… two… three…

*Click!*

* * *

 _ **[End Music]**_

* * *

A successful capture! Needless to say, Ahsoka and Wyvern were ecstatic about their first captured Pokémon.

"YEAH! WE DID IT! WE BEAT IT!" Ahsoka cheered as she and Wyvern did a little victory dance.

She calmed down enough, and picked up the Pokéball containing her newest Pokémon, and her newest friend. She then took out her Pokédex, and began to scan the Pokémon within the tiny spherical object. This time, there was some information about this Pokémon.

 _ **Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand. This Pidgey is male and possesses the Hidden Ability Big Pecks. He is level 5 and knows the moves Tackle, Sand-Attack, and Brave Bird. *Note: Brave Bird is an Egg Move.***_

That last line caught Ahsoka's attention.

"Egg Move? What's and Egg Move?" Ahsoka asked. "And while we're at it, what the heck does it mean by Hidden Ability?"

"Char Char." Wyvern said while shrugging, indicating that she had no idea.

But, as luck would have it, the good ol' Pokédex is a great way to look up more than just info about a Pokémon and its stats. It also helps you learn about the different and oftentimes rare abilities of Pokémon.

 _ **An Egg Move is a move that is extremely rare for a Pokémon to know. They are attack moves that a Pokémon will sometimes learn upon hatching from an egg, and are more often than not very powerful. Hidden Abilities are Pokémon abilities that are not normally possessed by certain Pokémon. Example: Charmander can naturally possess the ability known as Blaze, but can sometimes possess the Hidden Ability known as Solar Power.**_

Ahsoka and Wyvern were both very impressed. Our young Togruta trainer knew that her Charmander has the ability Blaze, but these Hidden Abilities and Egg Moves sounded incredible! Just imagine what other sort of abilities and such were out there.

But Ahsoka decided to put that information away for later. She took out a couple of Potions and healed Wyvern along with her newly acquired Pidgey, and continued down the path in order to find and capture new Pokémon.

And thus, she did. Along the way to Pewter City, Ahsoka and Wyvern fought and captured many new Pokémon. Among them were Rattata, Spearow, Weedle, Caterpie, Mankey, and a Pikachu. Several of these Pokémon were found and caught in the Viridian Forest, home to all sorts of bug type Pokémon.

And now, we find her about to be challenged by a trainer that's a ten year old boy in a yellow shirt with blue shorts, sneakers, and a baseball cap.

"So, you think your Pokémon is a match for mine?" the kid asked.

"We'll soon find out!" Ahsoka declared.

The kid, who we'll call Joe, took a Pokéball off of his belt, and pressed the button in the center to make it bigger.

"Let's go, Nidoran!" Joe called.

He tossed the Pokéball and out popped what looked like a smaller, light blue version of Nidorino. However, this one had a smaller duller horn on its forehead and no spikes on its back. As such, it confused Ahsoka.

"What's the deal with that Nidorino?" Ahsoka asked.

Joe looked a bit perplexed, but he decided to clear things up for her.

"This isn't a Nidorino, she's a Nidoran. Girl Nidorans look different from their male counterparts, having less venomous spikes for example." Joe explained. "And my Nidoran is a girl."

"Oh, alright. Thanks for the info." Ahsoka said, grabbing a Pokéball from her own belt. "Wyvern, battle stance!"

"Char!" cried Wyvern as she popped out of her Pokéball.

"Nidoran, start things off with a Poison Sting attack!" Joe ordered.

"Nido!" cried the Poison Pin Pokémon.

Its horn began to glow, and a whole bunch of poisonous needles shot at Wyvern. Fortunately, all of the battling against wild Pokémon has begun to sharpen Ahsoka's fighting instincts.

"Quick, dodge and counter with Ember!" Ahsoka instructed.

Wyvern managed to dodge the Poison Sting, and shot a stream of embers from her mouth. They hit their mark, greater damage due to it being a move of the same type as Wyvern. But Ahsoka wasn't done yet, and neither was Wyvern.

"Now, get in close and use Scratch attack!"

"Nidoran, get up and counter with your own Scratch attack!" Joe ordered.

Both Pokémon charged at each other and began to strike at one another with their claws. But neither could land a clean hit on their opponent. Ahsoka saw this and got an idea for how to win.

"Wyvern, use Growl while you're in close, then follow up with Scratch!" Ahsoka ordered.

 **"CHAR-CHAR!"** Wyvern growled.

The attack was shot at point blank range and easily hit the enemy Nidoran right in the face, lowering her defense stat. Then Wyvern went in for a Scratch attack, but at the last second her claws gained a metallic shine like steel. The attack struck home and caused Nidoran to cry out in pain before fainting with swirls in her eyes.

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" asked a surprised Ahsoka.

 _ **New move learned. Metal Claw: A steel type move that coats the claws of the user in a metallic aura. It also has a chance of increasing the user's attack points. This move is super effective against poison, rock, and ground type adversaries.**_

"That move will definitely come in handy if you plan to challenge the gym in Pewter City." Joe commented as he returned his Nidoran.

"Gym? Why would I fight a gym?" Ahsoka asked.

Joe almost groaned until he remembered one crucial fact.

"Right… you're just starting out as a trainer. Well, there are eight Pokémon gyms that allow you to participate in the Pokémon League. If you battle the leader of a gym and defeat them, you get that gym's badge. All eight gym badges will allow you to challenge a group of trainers called the Elite Four, and if you beat them, you become the Pokémon League Champion." Joe explained.

Ahsoka was floored by this new information. And so was Wyvern. The chance to battle new and more powerful trainers had them both giddy for more combat.

"That sounds so awesome!" Ahsoka squealed. "Hey, can you show me where you caught your Nidoran? I think one of them might come in handy someday."

"Well, you did beat me in that battle, so sure." Joe replied.

He pointed to a patch of tall grass, and Ahsoka nodded in thanks. She walked over and got her Pidgey's Pokéball ready. She had a new friend to make, and had plenty of items to spare! Little did she know was that this next catch would lead her to a battle that would test her current skill as a trainer.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Me: This is getting good! Ahsoka's caught some new Pokémon, and it looks like she's gunning for the Pokémon League!**_

 _ **GC: And just another reminder, the poll on my page is still up!**_

 _ **Me: Well, I'm off to update Five Nights at Frannie's. We'll see you next time!**_


End file.
